The Heart of Darkness
by totalgleek479
Summary: Amethyst Starbinder, born and raised in Silvermoon, has never left the city. until now at 18, she ventures out on her own. What will this adventure have in store for her. Will she find love along the way, and lose her hatred of the alliance?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone this is my first WOW story, and I really hope you all enjoy it. I don't know how often i'll be updating this, but i'll try not to take to long between updates.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own wow, but Amethyst and anyone you don't recognize is mine**

Chapter 1

"Amethyst Starbinder where in the world have you been?" Amy looks up from her book, to see her mother storming over. "I've been right here mother." She replied, rolling her eyes at her mother. "You were supposed to meet with your trainer an hour ago. Instead I find you sitting here outside the city. You better have a good explanation for neglecting your responsibilities." "Ugh mother, I swear all those trainers are out to get me." Amy whined, leaning back against the tree she was sitting at. "Don't be so dramatic Amethyst. Maybe if you actually showed up to your lesson, they wouldn't give you such a hard time. Your 18, you need to learn to grown up and take responsibility." "But mother, I don't want to be a holy priest, it's boring. Look, Aelaria gave me this book and" She tried to explain. "You mean that shadow priest? I thought I told you to stay away from her and the other shadow priests. They're a bad influence for you." "I know, but if you'll just listen, she says I have natural talent with shadow magic." "What! her mother shouted you mean to tell me that all this time you have been going behind my back, and practicing that dark magic. Is that what this book is?" she asked, grabbing the book that Amy left next to her. "Give it back mother, i'm sorry, but it's fascinating, and I'm so much better at it then holy magic. So I've been practicing in my free time." Amy explains. "We'll be talking about this later, and I better not be hearing anything more about you skipping your lessons." "Yes mother, but can I at least have my book back?" Amy whines, looking up at her mother. Her mother just throws the book, where it lands at Amy's feet, and storms off. "And mother my names Amy" She shouts after her mother's retreating figure.

"Ugh, I can't believe my mother sometimes." Amy mutters to herself. Her mother is Sylanae Starbinder. One of the most well-known holy priests is Silvermoon. It was expected that Amethyst would be the same, but Amy is barely anything like her mother. The only thing that they share is they both have the same long red hair, and green eyes that all blood elves have. Personality wise, Amy tuned out much like her father, who died in battle 8 years ago. Her father was a respected man, one of the best paladins the city had. Which is why they had him lead the battle at warsong, all those years ago. Her father was killed by a member of the alliance, a night elf. Ever since Amy was old enough, to understand everything that happened, she formed an extreme hate against the alliance. Back when Amy was a little girl, her father always told her to let her heart lead her to the right path. Which is why she knows that if he were still alive, he would understand about her wanting to be a shadow priest. She just wishes that her mother would understand that the holy path isn't for her. Sylanae wasn't always like this with her daughter, but when Amy's father died, she changed. She became stricter, trying to shield Amy of the dangers of the world. So Amy kind of understands where her mother is coming from. She just finds it all so frustrating. She never even gets to venture far out of the city. Sylanae has been trying to protect her daughter, to keep from ever losing her, but instead she been pushing her away.

Amy gets up, grabs her book and decides that she should talk to her mother. Instead she realizes she needs to talk to her friend Aelaria. She needs to vent to someone, it'll only make things worse if she talks to her mother while they're both still worked up. So with her mind made up she heads back into the city and makes her way to her friends place.

Aelaria lives all the way on the other side of the city, so after walking for what feels like forever she finally walks up to her friends door and knocks. "Come on Ria open up." She groans impatiently, while knocking louder. "Hold on I'm coming." Ria yells back, and after what feels like an hour to Amy, but was really only a minute Aelaria opens the door. "It's about time Ria. My arm was getting tired from all the knocking." Amy walks past her friend and flops down on the couch, letting out a long sigh. Ria rolls her eyes at her friend, closes the door and sits down on the chair across from her. "So Amy let me guess, it's your mother again?" "Yes, can you believe she actually told me to stay away from you? Like if I hang around you, you'll somehow corrupt me with your shadow magic." Amy sarcastically says. Oh and you'll never believe, she actually found out about my practicing shadow magic, and how I've been skipping out on my holy lessons. Now she wants to talk with me about it. More likely she'll just yell at me some more and tell me how I should stay away from all shadow priests." Amy continues ranting, until Ria cuts her off. "Breathe Amy, just calm down and relax okay. You come here telling me about your mother forbidding you from being here at least once a week, maybe this time you can actually try talking to her. Try and make her understand your point of view on things." Amy takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "I don't know if she'll actually listen to me though." "You'll never know unless you try. Look, you've been studying shadow magic for months now, and you're getting better. she can't protect you forever, you need to talk to her Amy." "I guess your right Ria." Amy stands up and heads to the door. She turns and faces Ria to say goodbye. "Thanks for listening." "Hey that's what I'm here for. See you later, and good luck." "Thanks, I'll be needing it."

Amy opens the door and walks back out onto the street. She hadn't even realized how late it's getting. The suns just beginning to set. Amy wraps her arms around herself, as it's starting to get chilly. Even though it never seems to get hot in the Eversong woods. It s perpetually autumn.

When she was little her father would take her with him to Fairbreeze village, a town a good walking distance from Silvermoon. Amy used to love looking at all the colorful leaves. How they would crunch under her feet when she walked. These were some of her fondest memories, she hasn't been through the woods since before her father died."Well there no use in reminiscing about the past." Amy thinks aloud "It's time to start preparing for my future." So Amy heads off in search of her mother.

Amy finally locates her mother, along with a bunch of other important people. "Mom, what's going on here?" "Nothing you need to concern yourself with Amethyst." She replies, looking over at her daughter. "There's just been some trouble over in the Ghostlands, and were trying to figure out the best course of action on how to deal with it." Amy realizes that this could be her chance to prove to her mother what she's capable of. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Amy asks pleadingly. "Don't be ridiculous Amethyst, now what is it you came here for?" Amy won't let her mother discourage her. "I wanted to talk to you about earlier. I think it s about time you let me finally leave the city. I'm 18 now mother, people younger than me have been to more places. Please let me at least check out this situation in the Ghostlands. I'm more then capable of handling myself."Amy lets out all in one breath. "Look sweetheart, I get where you're coming from, but it'll be dangerous, and I just don't want to lose you. Not after what happened to your father." "But I promise to be careful mother, I have the proper training, I can handle myself. You may not like shadow magic, but I'm good at it. Just give me a chance to show you. Please" Amy begs "Oh Amy, you really want this don't you." Her mother asks "Yes mother, more than anything" Amy is starting to look excited at the thought of finally being able to leave the city. "Well, it is only a scouting mission. I suppose you can go, but you have to promise to do everything you are told, and try not to get into trouble." "Oh mother thank you!" Amy exclaims, while running to hug her mother. I promise you won't regret this." "I better not. You should go pack your things, your leaving first thing in the morning." Amy thanks her mother once again and runs home to pack for her first adventure.

An hour later and Amy is in her room trying to decide everything she should bring, when there is a knock at the door. Amy decides her packing can wait, and gets up to answer the door. She opens it to find Aelaria standing there with a huge grin on her face. "Amy, I heard that you re finally going to be leaving the city to go on some grand adventure." Ria exclaims, as she walks into the house "I wouldn't exactly call it grand Ria, it's just a scouting mission in the Ghostlands, but still I'm so excited to be actually leaving. I can't believe my mom is letting me go." "I know right, I'm so jealous of you right now Amy. Getting to travel around, explore uncharted territories. Maybe you'll even meet someone special on this journey." Ria teases her. Amy rolls her eyes at her friend's tactics and grabs her arm dragging her towards her room. "Come on you can at least help me finish packing." Ria walks in and is shocked at what she sees. "Whoa, Amy what happened in here, did a storm blow through your closet." Amy has all her clothes thrown onto her bed, along with a bunch of other miscellaneous stuff thrown across the room. "You do realize your mother is going to kill you when she sees this." Ria states. "and why are you bringing this?" Ria picks up some fancy dress from the pile. "Well how am I supposed to know what to bring, which is why I need your help." Amy whines to her friend. "Ok Amy, first of all just bring one bag, so it's less for you to carry. Just bring the necessities, a few changes of clothes, a few mana and healing potions just in case, and money. You can probably buy stuff to eat and drink wherever it is you stay at." "Thanks Ria you're a life saver." Amy then proceeds to only pack certain things she'll need, and puts the remaining clothes back into her closet. "So what time are you leaving exactly?" Ria questions, while sitting on Amy's bed. Amy stops what she s doing and glances over at her friend. "I don't know exactly, sometime early tomorrow morning." "Really that soon?" "Who cares about the time Ria, I'll finally be getting out of this city. By this time tomorrow I'll be on my adventure." "Whatever you say Amy. I guess I should get going home now, and you better write me while your away." Ria says while getting up "Of course, I'll write to you whenever I get a chance, but I m not leaving until tomorrow. You know you can say goodbye to me before I leave the city." "Yeah but I know your mom will be there, and she doesn't seem to like me very much. Although I have no idea why." Ria states dramatically. "So I thought I'd save us both the trouble, by just saying goodbye tonight." "OK, although this isn't goodbye. I won't be away forever." "I know but I'll still miss you Amy, I mean it'll be so boring without you here." "However will you survive without me." Amy says sarcastically. She hugs her friend goodbye, then proceeds to get ready for bed.

Amy just lays in bed awhile to excited to sleep, but also a little nervous. She doesn't know what tomorrow will bring. She's never had experience being on her own before, but realizes that this is what she s always been dreaming of. A chance to finally prove to her mother, and even herself, that she has what it takes. So with that thought Amy finally drifts off to sleep.

Amy wakes up early the next morning to a loud knocking at her door. "Ugh, can't I sleep for just five more minutes." Amy whines, while throwing a pillow over her head to muffle the noise. Most blood elves are up early, but Amy likes her sleep. "Well fine, I just thought you would be more excited to start your journey." Sylanae tells her daughter as she walks into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. Amy quickly sits up, remembering that today is the day she can finally begin a new chapter in her life. She throws her covers off, and rushes around the room trying to get ready. Sylanae just watches her daughter stumble around, as she tries to grab her clothes, while brushing her hair. "You don't have to be in such a hurry." She tells Amy "come here, have a seat." Amy walks over and sits next to her mother. "You're not going to start lecturing me again, are you?" Sylanae just laughs "No, not this time. I got you something for your journey." She places, in Amy's lap, a long beautifully crafted staff. "Mom, it's beautiful, where did you get this." Amy asks while still admiring the staff. "It used to be mine, but I don't have much use for it anymore, so now it is yours." I don't know what to say, this is amazing, thank you." Just promise me you'll be safe, and you'll return home soon." I promise mom." "Your father would be so proud of you, your like him in many ways." Amy looks up at her mom, with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, for everything, and not just the gift, for finally letting me leave, to be myself." Amy s mother hugs her "You are welcome my dear. Now let's go, I'll walk you out."

They get up, and Amy does one last check to make sure she has everything. She puts her boots on, grabs her new staff and heads out the door. Both mother and daughter walk through the city, until they reach the entrance. "Are you sure you have everything you need Amethyst" "Yes mom, I already checked, I m good to go." "Okay, I'm just checking, you know I worry." "How could I ever forget." "I'm going to miss you sweetheart, promise to stay safe?" "I promise; can I go now mom." Yes you can go. I love you Amethyst." "I love you too mom." Amy runs into her mother s arms. "I'll be back before you can even miss me." Amy responds, hugging her mother. I'll always miss you." Her mother lets her go, and Amy starts to walk away. She turns around and waves goodbye to her mother, and the city she grew up in. She walks out of the city gates, and breathes in the fresh Autumn air. She takes one last glance back at Silvermoon, and walks ahead, ready for whatever her adventure will bring.

 **Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter, i don't know how long this story'll be. I've already started chapter 2, which should be up in about a week or so. please review if you would like me to continue, and if anyone has any suggestions, I'll consider using them, since I don't even know where I'm going with this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amy finally makes it to the border of Eversong that leads into the Ghostlands. After walking nearly all day she's exhausted, and can't wait to check into the nearest inn. Which is still some distance away.

She's supposed to report to Tranquillen, to find out what she's supposed to be doing. "I wish I would have thought to purchase a mount or something." She thinks aloud to herself. "I just hope I arrive before it gets to dark." So with that thought she crosses the bridge that leads into the Ghostlands.

About an hour later Amy finds herself approaching her destination. It's now just approaching dusk, although you can't really tell from where she's at. She's amazed at how different it is from Eversong. There it's always bright and cheery, with the glow of the sun reflecting of all the colorful trees. Here it's dark, and dreary. Instead of all the colorfulness, there are shadows everywhere she looks.

The inn is the first thing she notices upon of arrival in the town, if you can even call it that. You can probably fit the entire town into the whole of Silvermoon. Amy doesn't know who it is she's supposed to report to, but figures out she'll find out by morning, there's not exactly a lot of people here.

She then steps inside the inn, which isn't much better inside then outside. It only appears to be a small single room, with a large desk over at the back wall, she figures is used for checking in. There are a few broken tables, and seating scattered around the place. Lanterns are lined up on the walls, causing the room to have an eerie glow. Over in the back corner over the room, she notices stairs, most likely leading to the bedrooms. All in all, the place looks to be in pretty bad shape.

Then she proceeds to walk over to whom she assumes in the innkeeper, a young male blood elf. She notices how his eyes follow her as she approaches. When she reaches him she tentatively asks for a room. "How much is it for a room." He gives her a once over and replies "20 silver a night." Amy hands over the appropriate amount for two nights, not knowing how long she'll be here. Hopefully whatever she needs to do won't take too long; although she does enjoy having her freedom being away from home. This place is giving her the creeps.

"So, what brings a pretty little thing like you to a place like this?" The innkeeper asks, interrupting Amy from her thoughts. "We don't usually get many visitors here, especially ones looking like you." Amy looks appalled at this man's behavior. "And what is that supposed to mean?" She exclaims, while staring him down, and on her hips. He takes a single step back from her, putting his hands up in a non-threatening manner. Whoa, calm down princess. All I'm saying is we usually only get more experienced looking people coming in here. Most people who come passing through here, are here for a reason." "And who's to say I'm not here for a reason." Amy retorts back. "Well go on then, enlighten me. He replies to her, giving her a smug look. "Look, I have nothing to prove to you. Just give me the damn key to my room!" Amy shouts loudly, causing the few people that are actually here to look her way. The guy just hands over the key, looking amused, as he watches her storm off.

"Seriously, the nerve of some people." Amy mutter, while glancing at her key to check which room she'll be in. She can't believe how that guy was acting towards her, although it doesn't surprise her too much. That's the reason she hasn't found the right guy yet. The men of her race always seem to be so full of themselves, and she can't stand it. She then locates her room, unlocks the door, then proceeds to step inside.

The room itself is actually quite small, but considering the size of the rest of the place, that's to be expected. It's enough for Amy though. It has a single bed placed in the corner of the room, with a rickety looking wood table next to it. There's a candle on the table, the only light source to be found. Amy looks around realizing that there aren't even any windows. "Figures" She mutters. She wonders how such an inn can even stay in business, but then again the type of people coming through here probably don't really care. She probably won't even be here that long anyway.

Amy places her bag down on the bed. Then sits down herself as she begins to remove her boots. She leans her staff against the table, then flops down onto the bed, which is surprisingly comfy. She soon falls asleep; exhausted from her day of traveling. She just knows that tomorrow will be even busier.

She awakens sometime early the next morning. It takes her a moment to remember where she is. She slowly sits up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She wonders what time it is. Everything here is strangely quiet. She's used to hearing the sounds of nature, but here not even a bird can be heard. She wonders if any kind of wildlife even live here, "Probably not" she figures. It seems like there's not too much living around here. Everything just seems so…dead.

Amy gets out of bed, her feet hitting the cold floor, and heads over to her bag. Which must have fallen off the bed sometime during the night. She rummages through the bag, looking for a change of clothes, considering she never changed last night due to being too tired.

She changes into a simple pair of black leggings, and a matching linen shirt. She slips on her boots, and finishes off her look with a long dark purple cape. She runs a brush through her hair, puts her hood up, grabs her bag, and heads out the door.

Thankfully, when she gets downstairs there's a different innkeeper then the night before. Amy walks over to where a forsaken woman is standing behind the counter. She looks up as Amy approaches. "Hello there, what can I help you with?" She asks in her somewhat deep scratchy voice. "I'm just wondering if you have anything here to eat." Amy responds "We don't really have much to offer here, but how about a loaf a bread, and some cheese?" "Sounds good enough for me. You don't happen to have coffee by any chance, do you?" "Lucky for you, we do." The forsaken responds. "I'll be back in a moment with your order." Amy notices her walk into a room in the back that she hadn't noticed before. She then heads over to a table that doesn't seem to be in too bad of shape, and sits down. A few minutes later the innkeeper returns with Amy's food. "So I was curious." Amy starts in between bites. "What happened to that creep who was working here last night?" "Oh, you must mean Erteron. Yeah he doesn't exactly make the best impressions on people. Especially the women." "You can say that again." Amy mutters. The forsaken just laughs. "Which is why we have him working nights. My name's Raina by the way, just yell if you need anything else." She walks away leaving Amy with her meal. After Amy is finished eating she gets up heading over to Raina, to pay for her food. "Raina, I was told to come here for some sort of mission, but don't know what I'm supposed to be doing. You wouldn't by any chance know who I should report to?" Amy asks. "Now that you mention it, I did hear people talking, yesterday about expecting someone from Silvermoon. You should check in at the building across from here. Amy thanks her after paying, and walks out of the inn.

Even though it's sometime in the morning it's still relatively dark out, with a crisp chill in the air. Amy walks over to the building she was told about and heads inside. This building is even smaller than the inn, it's just a circular room with a table it the center, scatter with all sorts of papers. Around the table are stood two forsaken men. She assumes this where she should be. The two people look up at her when she walks in. "Hello, my name is Amethyst Starbinder., and I was called here from Silvermoon City." "Figures" mutter one of the forsaken, heading over towards her. "We're expecting a scouting party, and they only send us a single, inexperienced blood elf." "How would you even know if I'm inexperienced or not." Amy asks him. "You're look; the way you present yourself doesn't seem very experienced to me, but we need all the help we can get. We're trying to reclaim the area; to try and drive the scourge out, but first we need to know what they have planned. That's where you come in; we need you to spy on them, find out something useful. Then you are to report back here." He explains to Amy. "So wait, I'm supposed to go out there and do this alone?" "Yes, it's not our fault your city couldn't afford to send out more than one person." Ok, fine; when do I leave?" "The sooner the better, just head out south of here, then would be the best place to check out, and good luck." Amy thanks him, and leaves the building. She starts heading off in the direction she was told.

A few hours later, and Amy finds herself deep in the Ghostlands. She's crouched behind a trees' watching for anything interesting. Instead she's bored out of her mind. Right now the scourge aren't even doing anything, but milling about. Although she has spotted a few head into Deathholme. She knows that she's supposed to be after intel on the scourge, but even she knows not to venture in there. After a few more minutes pass, she decides that she's had enough of this, and starts to get up from her spot. When she gets up she knows that she just made a huge mistake. She should have just stayed hidden, because when she looks around she realizes that multiple scourge have spotted her, and are all looking her way.

She slowly starts to back up, from where she's standing. Her minds racing, and heart pounding. She looks around, noticing that she's now surrounded; with no hope of escape. There's too many, she can't fight them all off herself. Especially since she never fought before. She wouldn't even know what to do right now. She should have just listened to her mother, she's not ready for this. The scourge are slowly closing in on her. She just closes her eyes, fearing for the worst. When seemingly out of nowhere, a giant purple cat leaps into view, standing between Amy and the incoming scourge. Amy opens her eyes in time to see this giant cat growling fiercely, eyes glowing, and teeth bared. Amy opens her eyes wide, and just screams.

 **I'm sorry for the short chapter, hopefully the next one will be longer. It should be up in about a week. Review if you want more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I am so sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 _Amy thinks back on a moment from her childhood. She was about ten years old, only a few months before her father headed too that dreaded battle at Warsong. Amy and her father were walking along a path in Eversong woods. She remembers it being her morning, Amy always enjoyed listening to the sounds of the birds, as she watches the sun rise. It's rays lighting up all the colorful trees._

 _They stop to rest a moment, Amy remembers the chill in the air, and the gentle breeze. Amy and her father sit beneath a tree. "Amy, I don't want you to worry about me while I am away." "Father, how do you know I have been worried?" Amy wondered. "My dear, you are so easy to read. So tell me, what troubles you?" "I'm just afraid that you won't return to me and mother." Amy cries out. "My sweet Amy, you are much too young to worry about such things. I will be fine, and return in only a weeks' time. Then one day when you are older, you'll head out on your own adventures, and I'll be the one worrying about you." Her father calmly explains to her. "Father, you know that mother will never allow me to leave." "I know your mother Amy, but I also know you, just follow your heart. Let it lead you to the path of your own choosing." "What do you mean?" Amy asks. "You'll understand when you are older dear. Now come on we should be heading back, before your mother starts to worry." "Ok father."_

Amy realizes that's the last memory she has of her father. Since that day, she has always to his advice to heart. Not that it matters much now Amy thinks, as her mind wonders back to the present.

She looks on, with fear in her eyes, as she realizes now that it's actually a druid taking on the scourge. She can't tell what race they are, considering not many druids pass through Silvermoon.

Slowly she backs away from the fight, hoping to get away before the scourge realize that she's still there. Apparently luck doesn't seem to be on her side today. As she's backing up she steps on a branch, it snapping beneath her boots. She holds her breath, praying that no one heard. As she looks around, she spots a single scourge heading in her direction. It slowly approaches her, it's arms reaching out, hoping to make Amy its next meal. Amy begins to panic, her mind drawing a blank of the little training she received on fighting. Amy was trained in healing not fighting, the shadow magic she knows, she learned from her friend. She holds her staff in front of her, and prepares to fight. She refuses to go down easy. When the druid leaps in front her and pounces on the scourge, before it can fully reach her, it's teeth tearing into the undead flesh. Amy feels her stomach turn at the site. When she looks around at her surroundings, she notices the bodies of all the scourge. She can't believe that a single druid took on that many. Amy looks back in the direction of the druid to see them shifting out a cat form, and she is shocked to find not a member of the horde, but of the alliance, a night elf. She's never actually seen a night elf before, or any other member of the alliance for that matter. He's tall, taller than a blood elf. He has purple hair, that seems to reach all the way down his back. She should have known that this druid wasn't a member of the horde, just by the eyes. This night elf's eyes seem to glow a bright amber. She's captivated by him, but knows she should leave. She has already seen what he's capable of. He would have no trouble killing her, if he wanted.

She has always heard horrible stories of the alliance from travelers passing through the city. Also not to mention what happened to her father all those years ago. Ever since then she's always thought of night elves as a cruel, evil race. Looking at this elf now though, she finds it hard to think that way. She still fears him, who wouldn't, but he did just save her life. So she figures he doesn't want to kill her.

The night elf begins to approach her, while Amy's deep in thought wondering if she should try to sneak away, or if she should just stay put. She's never been in this kind of situation before, and realizes she doesn't want him to know she fears him. He probably already thinks of her as weak. She then notices that the night elf has been speaking, while she was zoned out. She's surprised she can even understand him. Then realizes that he's speaking to her in Thallasian. She's curious to how he knows the blood elf language.

"I'm sorry can you repeat that?" Amy asks. "I asked if you were alright." "Yeah I'm fine. Who are you and why did you even bother to save me?" "My name is Summanus Moongazer, and it looked like you were in quite a bit of trouble. Had I not intervened you most likely wouldn't have survived." "Well I appreciate it, but as you can see I'm fine now, so you can leave." "Are you sure? This is quite the dangerous place; you shouldn't be wondering around alone." "Then why are you even here" Amy questions "This isn't exactly the type of place one expects to find a night elf, and a druid at that." Amy retorts back. Summanus looks at her kind of sheepishly. "Well, you see, I was actually sent here to spy on your people." "Oh really? And did you happen to find anything interesting?" You mean other than finding a young sin'dorei, who seems to not know how to handle herself on her own." "I was handling things just fine, I didn't need your help." Amy's really beginning to get fed up with this guy. "Really? Because it didn't look that way to me." He says to her. "Whatever,if we are done here, I have to get going." Amy explains while beginning to walk away. "And what were you even doing out here in the first place?" "None of your business." Amy retorts back. "I didn't even catch your name!" he shouts after her. "That's because I never gave it!" She shouts back to him. "It's Amethyst!" Amy yells over her shoulder, as she heads back towards Tranquillan.

Amy walks for what feels like forever, when she finally makes it back to the small town. She's relieved to finally be back, glad that she made it out of this whole ordeal alive. She makes her way over to the same building as before, to report that she is back. She realizes that her mission didn't take as long as she thought it would, it's only now nearing sunset. She just hopes that she is done with this dreary place. She walks inside the building, only to find one forsaken in there now. He looks her way as she walks over to him. "Back already?" He asks her. "You had better have something of importance to tell me." Amy nervously proceeds to explain what she saw, leaving out the part where she almost dies, and a night elf had to save her. "Well I did kind of run into some complications, but I did find out that all the scourge seem to be hanging around Deathholm." "That's good." He tells her. "Now we can start getting groups together to drive them out of our land." "Do you need me for anything else?" Amy asks. "No,that's all we need you for. We're going to be bringing in more experienced people to deal with this." Amy's relieved at hearing this. She doesn't want to spend another day in this place, but she doesn't know where she'll go now. She's not quite ready to return home yet. As Amy is thinking this, the forsaken interrupts her thoughts. "Well you did do a good job of informing us of whats going on so here is your pay." He hands over 20 gold pieces. "Thank you." Amy is surprised. "I didn't realize I was going to be paid. Well if you don't need me for anything else, I shall be on my way." Amy heads out of the building, making her way back to the inn. She figures she'll spend one last night here before heading out in the morning. She doesn't know where she'll decide to go, but figures she'll just travel around exploring all the places she has never been. She jusy hope that she doesn't run into any more trouble.

 **I'm sorry, this chapter is my shortest one yet. I have no idea when the next update will be. I need more ideas for this story.**


End file.
